


Doppelganger

by SinMother



Category: Markiplier (YouTube)
Genre: Horror, Likely won't be as bad as the warnings suggest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMother/pseuds/SinMother
Summary: Mark Fischbach is a very popular Youtuber, to say the least. But, like many others, he has alternate personalities he shows on camera, characters created by him and loved by the fans. Some say that sheer mental willpower can create an effectively sentient being, and with the amount of fans of a particular character, his Dark persona, it really is a wonder that hasn't happened yet, if it really is possible. Mark can thank his lucky stars that it really isn't possible....Is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first real fics, so apologies for any sort of beginners faults. Feedback is greatly appreciated if constructive! Chapters will likely be rather short. Thanks for reading!

Something felt off. Ever since Mark had hit that subscriber milestone (Eight million, he was still awestruck...) something had just not felt right. It was almost like how the people on those “real life” ghost story television shows said they felt. As if they simply were not alone. “But,” Mark thought to himself, “I’ve probably just been playing too many horror games recently.” This, unfortunately for Mark, was not the case. There was something else there; growing ever stronger, day by day, coming into existence with every breath Markiplier took, with the every post of his fans. Something was being created. Something sinister.

Have you ever woken up scared? Afraid, for some unknown reason? Perhaps you even felt a sense of unease the remainder of the day, on your toes, jumping at the slightest noise? This was how Mark had felt, though if you had the chance to ask him later on, in the not-so distant future, it would surely be a feeling he would rather have, rather than what he would later be subjected to.

One more video. He posted it. In which he spent a short period of time, no more than a quarter of a minute, as his dark persona. Posts flooded in, on blogs and on Youtube. And that was all Darkiplier needed to come into fruition. Into full existence, with the sheer willpower of the fans and the power of the mind. Mark had no idea, and went to bed, clueless. 

He awoke the next morning to footsteps. Slow, deliberate. A thief? A murderer? Mark had no way of knowing. He quietly got out of bed, dressed only in his nightclothes, and looked for something, anything to defend himself with. He grabbed the heaviest object he could find nearby(which just so happened to be a package from a fan,which he felt bad about using but did so anyway, for his safety), wielding it in prime swinging position as he stepped out into the hall from his bedroom. It was still dim, the sun having not risen enough to light the house, but he didn’t dare turn on a light.His heart pounding, Mark realised the figure was standing at the end of the hall, back to him. And boy, did the figure look a lot like….Himself. What?

Momentarily dumbfounded, he froze. Surely he was dreaming, it couldn’t look that much like him and be…real. In his awe, Mark gave the figure time to turn around. It was. If he wasn’t dreaming…A quick pinch proved this fact. It was. Another him, that was for sure, a doppelganger of sorts. But, it was not the similarities that frightened him as much as it was the differences. The eyes of it shone bloody crimson in the low light, and then it grinned, teeth jagged and bestial. Inhuman.

Mark’s fight or flight mechanism kicked in, and, acting on instinct, he threw the package he was holding at the creature and turned on a dime, bolting away as fast as he could. He heard a thud, then a growl. His heart leapt into his throat, beating so hard it hurt. And as he ran towards the front door, it began to chase him, at inhuman speed. In full sprint, they were nearly matched in speed, for a few seconds. But the doppelganger clearly had some superhuman capabilities, and pulled Mark roughly back by the shoulder the second it had caught up to him, sending him crashing to the floor only a few feet from the front door.  
The wind knocked out of him, Mark could only wheeze as it approached him. It was surreal to look up at it and only see what seemed to be a dark version of himself..Wait. Realisation set in, Mark knew he had seen this figure before, in the realm of fiction. He took in a shaky breath, and spoke one word, a fearful question. “ …Darkiplier..?” 

The figure chuckled, a raspy sound. “Ah, I’m glad you figured it out…Took you long enough.” Dark reached down towards him, and Mark backpedalled until his back met the nearest wall. With a rough motion, Dark gripped Mark by the chin,feeling the scratch of stubble under his fingertips. Paranoia had caused Mark to skip shaving for fear his own shaking hands would somehow slice himself open. Mark shuddered, and tried to jerk his head away, only to have a sudden jolt of pain strike his neck as Dark’s grip didn’t waver, inhumanly tight and firm. Mark was shaking now, staring into the doppelgangers face, as it slowly averted its gaze, looking him up and down with a satisfied look on its face. Mark didn’t like this at all. He felt helpless,trapped, and oh so unpleasantly exposed. His bedclothes were nothing more than an old T-shirt and boxers, and he noticed with a rising uncomfortable dread that his lower regions were where the creature before him was primarily looking. In an attempt to avoid whatever it was Darkiplier was thinking of doing,Mark spoke again, another question.

“Why..How..How are you here? How are you..Real?” The question was incredulous. Dark looked amused, as if he had been waiting for this question. He opened his mouth to speak,and-


	2. Meddling

Mark woke up. Relief immediately surged over him, but as he opened his eyes to see more clearly, he found he could not see much more than his hand a few inches in front of his face. The digital clock flashed, as though it had been unplugged, then plugged back in. Or, rather, a power outage had occurred. However, this didn't explain the lack of sunlight coming in from the windows. He checked his phone. Nine thirty in the morning. What? 

Shoving blankets aside groggily, he moved to slide his legs over the edge of the bed. Briefly, Mark thought of common childhood fears shared by many, including himself. Of monsters under the bed, lying in wait to catch you off guard and drag you under, to devour you or dispose of you in some other variation of an unpleasant snuffing of life. A shudder, down his spine. He stretched, joints popping as he hesitated, lowering his feet to the floor. Stopping as his feet did not meet dry ground, rather something wet. Wet and viscous, sticking to the soles of his feet. Something warm and...The smell now hit his nose, and he coughed.

It was absolutely rancid. The fluid seeped between his toes as he took a step forward, trying to focus on breathing through his mouth, heart beating hard against his ribs as he made his way slowly towards the door. 

A noise was heard behind him, a soft huff, almost a sigh. But, he couldn't see anything but the light seeping in from the crack underneath the door, which he moved towards more quickly now, like a moth drawn to the sliver of brightness.

Mark made it to the door, reached for the knob, and turned it. It turned ever so slightly, as if taunting him, before sticking in place. A louder huff, and a shuffling sound, coming from closer behind him. Panic rose in his mind.

Another try, which only seemed to succeed in sticking the knob further. The hairs on the back of Mark's neck stood up, and a huff of hot breath was soon to ghost over them. A scream rose in his throat, bubbling from his lungs, but it was cut short by words spoken from behind him, a rasp in his ear. Mark whimpered instead.

"Hello there,gorgeous..." And,from under the door, the sliver of light faded to black.


	3. Déjà vu

Mark woke up. This time, it was with heaving breaths into the darkness. The clock flashed. Nine thirty in the morning, on the dot. The man trembled, eyeing the door. Though, his mind was optimistic enough. What if? The door could very easily open this time, and he could get out into glorious light, into safety before whatever it was that had gripped him so tightly had the chance to grab him again. So, he stood, and as expected, his feet touched festering and soiled ground, damp and warm and- a breath. On his ankles.

 

Before he had the chance to recover from the brief shock of the feeling of an all too familiar huff against his skin, pale hands reached suddenly from beneath the bed frame, securing their death grip around his ankles and pulling him off balance. Mark lay dazed, in the aftermath of a hard collision with the wet floor. He took a wheezing breath, before screaming as the hands gripped further up his leg, tugging him under the bed frame, as the space seemed to grow larger, a gaping maw of impenetrable darkness seeming keen on swallowing him whole. And swallow him whole it did.

 

His bedclothes became soaked, soaked with whatever fluids were dampening the floor, and they clung to his skin. Hands on his hips now, dragging him under, a weight now hovering over him, warmth radiating from the body above him like a hellish furnace. Mark inhaled again, a shuddering breath, and screamed again. But nobody came, and that scream was soon silenced, muffled by a bloodied hand as Dark's face moved close enough to be in the other's field of vision. Mark struggled, hands against the chest of the man above him, not budging it in the slightest. Crimson eyes flashed. A grin in the darkness, as the body weight above Mark moved to pin him,nearly crushing force, making him wheeze as one hand lay hard against his rib cage, the other holding his horrified face to look Dark in the eyes.

 

"Now, dear Mark, you know the how, the who,where, and the when. Isn't it about time you learned the why?" Foul breath wafted over Mark's face with every word, only succeeding in making him screw his eyes shut, in hopes that whatever death was to come would be quick, and relatively painless. Another breath, this time close enough Mark could feel the lack of distance, feel just how intimately close Dark was. A visible shudder passed through his bones, but the hand on his jaw kept him from turning his head away as Dark's lips met Mark's, both slightly parted, and the man let his eyes open slightly.

 

This was all so intimate, and Mark wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disgusted. Though the relief outweighed all other emotions, it wasn't around much longer, as a faint gurgling sound was audible to the terrified man's ears, and a trickle of something absolutely vile passed from Dark's lips to Mark's tongue. Mark tried to pull away desperately as the trickle became a coppery flow, then a surge of heated liquid, from the doppelgangers mouth to his. Mark was drowning, trying to swallow what he could as quickly as possible, but he couldn't keep up, unable to do anything but gag and attempt to cough, as Dark held him, a vice grip keeping them in their lip lock. Black began to creep to the edges of his already limited and hazy vision, and as he felt the abhorrent substance continuing to be pumped into his lungs and stomach, Mark began to lose consciousness.

 

Though, the last thing he noticed was the hand on his rib cage moving down, down and over his swollen stomach.


End file.
